inperiumfandomcom-20200213-history
Getting Started
Adventuring So, you want to be an adventurer? Well, I guess that sounds better than calling yourself a mercenary, but it's not going to earn you a lot of respect. Plenty of people out there want to make a name for themselves and get rich, but only the best make it big. Be sure to gather together a party (3-5 is suggested) or friends to go on your adventure and a knowledgeable person to run the game for you. Some Terms Here are a few terms that you might want to know before we get started: PC: Player Character. This is a character that you or another player controls. GM: Game Master. The "host" or "storyteller" who controls the world that you are playing in. Remember that the GM is your guide through these adventures, not the enemy. They will still aim to give you a challenging game. NPC: Non-Player Character. A character that the GM plays. Campaign: The current story that you are playing. It could be a very short story lasting a single play session (called a "one shot") or could last years. DC: Dice Check. This is the number that you have to roll for your character to do something or to avoid something that is happening to your character. The person who is acting (attacking, using a skill, making a reaction, making a save) wins on a tie. Creating a Character The first thing you will need to do is create a character. The character creation sheet may look daunting, but we'll break it down bit by bit later on. HP: Health Points. How much damage you can take before you are knocked unconscious. SAID Stats: The core statistics that your character is based on. Strength covers how much your physical toughness. Agility is how flexible your body is. Insight covers how easily you gain new information. Dexterity is how well you can use your hands in complex tasks. CAMP Saves: Based on your SAID stats. You can roll to avoid various forms of harm. Constitution saves cover your resistance to poisons, diseases, and hard blows to the head. Athletic saves is how well you can react to escape physical threats and perform various feats. Mental saves cover seeing through illusions and ignoring fear. Pain saves help you struggle through terrible agony such as being on fire. ROF: Rate of Fire. How many bullets, lasers, or sword hits you can put out every turn. Damage: How much each ROF hurts when it connects. Damage comes in three different types: physical (bullets and blades), energy (plasma, lasers, electricity), and concussive (explosives and blunt force trauma). Armor: Armor protects you from damage. Like damage, it has three different types: physical, energy, and concussive. When you are hit, subtract your armor value from the damage. It is possible to have armor so high that you take no damage at all, in which case, we say that the damage "pings". Modifier: When you roll the dice, you often add or subtract a number from the roll. That number is a modifier. Accuracy: The modifier for a weapon attack. Speed: How far your character can move in a turn. This is measured in squares on a game board. Range: The distance that your weapon can reach. This is measured in inches. It's good to have a ruler to measure how far you can shoot. Many RPGs measure range in squares, but this can be confusing when firing at odd angles. Using inches makes this much easier. Taking a Turn in Combat All actions in Inperium are set to take a certain amount of time. Generally, this will be 1, 1/2, or 0 turns, but sometimes it may be more. A 1 turn action takes up the entire turn, such as patching yourself up with a medkit. Two 1/2 turn actions can be combined, such as moving and firing from the hip. You may only take one 0 turn action per turn. Making an Attack Inperium mostly uses a 20 sided dice for attacks, skill checks, and saves, although other dice are sometimes for other things.